With You In It, A Wonderful Life
by HeyJealousy09
Summary: A It's A Wonderful Life inspired, because of this giftset. Kurt Hummel has gotten laid off from his job, been cheated on by his long term boyfriend and is contemplated how much easier everyones life would be without him. Blaine is the angel sent to help him, and in return Blaine will finally earn his wings. Will he help Kurt and earn his wings? Or will he fall in love with Kurt?
1. Prologue

"So what is the next assignment?"

"His name is Kurt Hummel, he is only 23, and he needs you."

"Why is he sick?"

"Worse, he is discouraged."

"Will this earn me my wings finally?"

"Yes, Blaine. Help Kurt Hummel and you will get your wings."

"I'm on it sir!"

_Meanwhile on Earth_

Kurt Hummel stood overlooking the water rushing under the bridge. His thoughts are drifting back to the last 48 hours. All he can see is the look on Adam's face when he walked in on _them_ doing _that._ He couldn't believe it. Just three days ago Kurt was on top of the world, he was engaged to his handsome British boyfriend Adam Crawford, he was up and coming in the fashion world writing and designing for , and life was just finally coming together. He thought he left all these feelings back in Lima, Ohio. Maybe everyone was better off without him. Rachel and Finn were living their happily ever after with Rachel on Broadway and Finn teaching acting classes at a local high school. Mercedes and Sam were living in LA, Mercedes chasing her dream of a recording contract and Sam chasing Mercedes and a modeling career. Artie's first movie was a huge success, still living in New York but bouncing from city to city looking for his next shooting location. Even his old Dalton buddies, Jeff and Nick found everything they wanted, even each other. Adam no longer needed him it seemed, so what good was he to anybody? Burt had Finn, the son the always really wanted, and the shop to keep him busy 6 days a week and Carole for the 7th day.

His thoughts were racing so fast he could barely keep up with where his mind was going. He just sat staring at the water. Without even truly realizing what he was doing, he started to climb up on the top of bridge. He set with his legs dangling over the edge, wondering if what Jack said in Titanic was true. Would it hurt? Would it be quick and painless? He never was much of a swimmer, and the water was up high from the recent rain and snow storms.

Just when Kurt finally decided to let go and take the push he heard a scream. He looked down below and saw a man he hadn't noticed before, struggling in the water. Without even thinking Kurt let go of the railing and jumped into the water. He grabbed the man by the jacket and with major difficulty finally dragged the man to the edge of the water. Both men were coughing, shivering, and trying to wring out their clothes as much as they could.

Kurt finally looked up and saw the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever seen. This man seemed to be glowing from the inside out even in the dark night.

"My name's Kurt." He finally stammered out once he realized he had been staring.

"Blaine" the man extended his hand, but Kurt was almost afraid to touch him.

"So can I ask what you were doing jumping into that cold ass water?" Kurt was trying to regain his cool, and left Blaine's hand hanging.

"I didn't jump, I fell." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, well. It looks like you are ok now. So I will just be on my way."

"Wait Kurt, I am actually here for you."

Kurt turned around and suddenly Blaine seemed larger than life, and his glow was more intense. The cold water must be messing with his head; he shook his head to try to clear it. His once perfectly coiffed hair fell in his eyes, and suddenly Blaine's hand was there brushing it back off his forehead. The static electricity was too much to handle and Kurt jumped back.

"What do you mean you are here for me? You don't know me."

"No, I don't know you Kurt Hummel. But we are both going to help each other."

"I don't need your help" Kurt sighed, the image of Adam and _him_ flashing through his mind once again.

"You need my help more then you know. Now tell me your problems."

Without thinking Kurt set on the grass, wrapped his arms around his knees and for the first time since he was 16 he really started to cry. Blaine sat down in front of him and pressed their foreheads together. Kurt barely had time to register the fact they both were suddenly dry before Blaine whispered the words Kurt needed to hear.

"You matter Kurt."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt lifted his head so quickly after hearing those words that it caused Blaine to fall backwards into the grass. He couldn't believe Blaine used those exact words. Kurt stared at him open mouthed. Blaine just stared back, his golden eyes shining. He was enjoying watching Kurt squirm. Blaine felt something he hadn't felt in over 100 years. He actually had butterflies in his stomach. For the first time Blaine allowed himself to really look at Kurt. His blue eyes still shiny from tears, his hair dangling in front of his forehead, his lips slightly parted.

"You matter, Kurt. You matter. I know you were standing on that bridge thinking that you didn't and that the world would be better off without you. And you are wrong. Without you, so many people in your life wouldn't be happy. Your dad probably would have lost the family business, Finn and Rachel would have never gotten together, Artie wouldn't have decided to pursue film school, Mercedes wouldn't have had the courage to move to LA, and Nick and Jeff wouldn't have found the courage to admit their true feelings for each other, and they wouldn't have opened the bar."

Kurt suddenly stood up so quickly, he slipped and fell. Blaine reached out to catch him, but Kurt corrected himself looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"How in the hell do you know all this stuff about me? Who are you? Are you stalking me?" Kurt shrieked into the night.

Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand, he knew he was messing this up and he knew if he didn't do this right he would never get his wings. He knew this was his last chance. Kurt pulled his hand back and turned to walk off. Blaine started to follow asking him to please slow down and stop for a second.

"Go away, and leave me alone creep!"

"Wait Kurt, you don't understand. I am here to help you."

"How are you going to do that exactly? By making me forget that Adam was just cheating on me after I got laid off from my first and only job since moving to New York. And that my whole life that I have fought so hard to keep for the last 5 years is crumbling before me and there is NOTHING I can do about it." Kurt screamed into the night.

Blaine reached to touched Kurt's chest, even with Kurt's layers he could feel his heartbeat. Blaine's hand had a calming effect on Kurt, who stopped breathing so hard and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Who are you?" Kurt whispered

"I told you, I'm Blaine and I am here to help you. I am here to remind you about all the good things you have done. You don't know this, but all your friends were thinking about you tonight. Straight from their mouth to my ears, and now here I am. "

Kurt didn't understand what was happening, but for the first time in his life he was speechless. Even his mind was blank; he couldn't even process what was happening. All he could do was stand there and stare. Stare into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

A car honking nearby broke the spell Kurt was under. Both him and Blaine jerked apart, and Kurt finally came to his senses.

"Look Blaine, I don't know who you are or what you think you know about me. But I don't need any help. I am fine. I've been fine since I was 18 and finally got out of Ohio."

"I want to show you something."

Slowly everything around Kurt seemed to fade away, and suddenly they were standing in a very familiar cemetery. Kurt recognized the huge elm tree in the middle of the gravestones. He used to climb up as far as he could and watch his dad talk to his mom. Kurt thought to himself, that he must have hit his head when he fell into the water, and this was all a dream. Is this what it felt like to be dying? Then Kurt saw his younger self and his dad by the gravestone he hasn't visited since he was 16.

_2001_

Kurt sat on the ground next to his mother's gravestone watching his Dad lay the tulips and tiger lilies on top. It had already been 6 months since she passed but to Burt it felt like it just happened yesterday. Kurt didn't fully realize what death meant, at only 8 years old he was still expecting his mom to come home any day now. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

They sat quietly for a few moments listening to the birds chirp in the trees and the sound of spring engulf them both. Burt had been strong for the last 6 months. Never letting Kurt see him crying, always making sure dinner was on time (even if it was pizza or Chinese takeout), and rocking Kurt to sleep with the nightmares became too much for him to handle.

When the silence became more oppressive than soothing, Burt stood up and reached his hand out to Kurt. He needed to get back to the shop, there were still hospital bills to be paid. He couldn't afford to be in anymore debt. For the first time ever, Kurt willingly stood up and took Burt's hand. Usually, he put up a fight to stay 'just 5 more minutes.' Burt knew the loss of his mom was hard on him, so he always caved and they end up staying for another 30 minutes or so.

Once they were back in the car Kurt starting grinning from ear to ear as Burt turned on the radio and their favorite song started playing.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I'll let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Burt started to sing along in his very monotone voice that was nothing like the melodic soothing voice of his late wife. Kurt giggled uncontrollably in the passenger seat watching his Dad belt out the lyrics to the famous Beatle's song. Seeing Kurt so happy, Burt was able to let go of all his hurt and pain and for the first time in 6 months he really laughed.

It was a full belly scrunchy face laugh. Burt looked fondly at young Kurt in the passenger seat.

"Hey son, what do you say about a tea party when we get home?"

"REALLY DADDY? You mean it?" Kurt let his eyes grow wide and the excitement took over his whole body. He started rocking in the seat, he couldn't wait. They haven't had a proper tea party in what felt like forever to a young kid.

The cemetery was a short drive from their house, so they were home in no time. Kurt immediately unbuckled and ran from the car to the house. He was bouncing the balls of his feet by the time Burt reached the door. Burt couldn't help but smile at his young son. Within 30 minutes Kurt had the living room looking like the inside of a British castle, complete with a tea set and crumpets.

Burt picked up his #1 Dad coffee mug and leaned up against the recliner to watch his son finishing setting up.

"Come on, Dad. I'll let you be the princess this time." Kurt beamed at his father, already putting the Prince's crown on his own head.

Tears slipped from Burt's eyes, and for the first time since losing his wife he let himself cry.

"Dad, Dad, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No kiddo, I just think I am the luckiest dad in the whole world." Burt said wiping his eyes. While he still missed his wife and she left a hole in his hear that will never quite be filled, looking at his son he knew that would do it all over again even knowing how it would end.

"I am lucky too dad, I have you. Now come drink your tea before it gets cold" Kurt grabbed his Dad's hand and pulled him down to sit on the floor.

For Burt, this will always be the day that Kurt saved him. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the darkness of grief and back into the real world.


	3. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

"I don't understand, why are you showing me this?" Kurt asked as the living room started to fade. He tried to reach out for his dad but his hand just went right through him.

"I am showing you this because tonight, you were thinking that everyone was better off without you. But you have forgotten all the amazing things you have done in your life. Kurt you have been a very important part of your family and friend's life. You can't give up now." Blaine barely whispered as New York came back into complete focus around him. Blaine was starting to think he wasn't doing a very good job at this, and he was never going to get his wings.

Then Kurt was suddenly gone, and Blaine was chasing after him.

"Kurt, Stop!"

"I am dreaming. I must be. There is no way this is happening right now. I must have fell in the river and hit my head. That is the only explanation. You aren't real, that memory wasn't real. I need to go home and get some sleep or something." Then the memories of Adam and _him_ hit him like a ton of bricks.

That is when Kurt fainted.

Blaine rushed to catch him before the fell on the concrete. Blaine looked into Kurt's porcelain skin and rubbed his check to try to waken him. Then he got an idea. He was going to show Kurt what life would have been like had he never been born. This would certainly earn him his wings, when Kurt realized how everyone needed him.

Kurt slowly started to come around, blinking his eyes open. He was still confused about where he was, hell he was even confused about who he was. Suddenly he saw Blaine hovering above him, and the last hour came flooding back to him. His head started swimming again, and he felt like he was going to pass out once more.

"No, Kurt. You must wake up. There is something you need to see."

"I don't understand, how is this happening to me?"

Blaine started to explain how he was an angel and he was going to help Kurt realize how amazing he is and in turn Blaine was going to earn his wings finally. Kurt was staring at him like he had two heads or maybe just staring at him because he was a crazy person talking about being an angel and being sent to help him. While Blaine was talking Kurt realized he was in an apartment he had never seen before. He thought Blaine must have taken him somewhere, maybe Blaine's own apartment.

He noticed that there was a Wicked poster and How to Succeed in Business poster, whoever lived here had good taste in musicals if nothing else. The rest of the apartment was clearly run down. The furniture was old and torn, and the tv was almost old enough to qualify as an antique.

"I've got to go see Finn and Rachel. They will be able to help me." Kurt said before bolting from the apartment. When he exited he realized he had no idea where he was. He paused right outside the door to look around and saw the number 206 on the door. Kurt pulled his jacket around him tighter and started shaking his head to try to clear the cobwebs.

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my apartment?" Kurt heard a familiar voice asked.

"Oh thank god, Rachel! How did you know I was here? And wait this isn't your apartment? When did you move? Listen you have to listen to me, something very strange has happened."

Rachel just stood in the hallway with her grocery bags dangling from her arms. Now Kurt knew what Blaine must have felt when he was staring at him.

"You need to leave, before I call the police. I don't know you and I don't know what you are doing in front of my apartment. But you need to leave." Rachel finally stuttered out, side stepping Kurt. Leaving him speechless for the second time that night. Kurt reached out to grab Rachel's arm and that is when she started to scream.

"Leave me alone!"

Before Kurt could react, Rachel had run into her apartment and slammed the door in his face. Blaine was suddenly at Kurt's side.

"Because you were never born, Rachel didn't come back to Glee club, fall in love with Finn, and get on Broadway."

Kurt just stood there with his mouth open as he started to take in his surroundings. The apartment building was run down, the staircase was dusty, and he noticed the 4 locks on Rachel's door.

"We aren't in New York anymore are we?" He asked quietly. Blaine shook his head.

"No we are still in New York, Rachel moved out here after high school but she never had the courage to truly pursue her dreams because she didn't have her best friend to encourage her and sign her up for the Funny Girl audition."

Kurt couldn't think to process what was truly happening. There was an angel standing in front of him, and not just a man who looked like an angel. He was an angel. The truth started to settle around Kurt, and he felt his head getting light again.

"Catch me" he whispered as he started to go down, of course Blaine reached out and caught him.

"Wake up my sweet Kurt, wake up" Kurt could hear the whispers but he couldn't quite open his eyes. He felt the soft hand rubbing his check and through his hair.

When he opened his eyes, there was his angel looking down at him with a soft smirk on his face. His hazel eyes caught the light from lamps and his curls fell down into his eyes. Kurt reached up and without thinking began to stroke his check.

"You are beautiful" he whispered. Then went in for the kiss.

Right before their lips connected Kurt came to his senses. What am I doing? He thought to himself. He couldn't kiss an angel, he is engaged. Or was engaged. Or something. He pulled back and opened his eyes. Blaine was still staring at him, his eyes wide with shock.

He was an angel; he was not supposed to want to kiss anybody. But he wanted to kiss Kurt. He wanted to kiss them until they both couldn't breathe, but he couldn't risk messing this up. He needed those wings. He stood up first then helped Kurt to his feet. Both of them still looking a little dazed.

"So let me try to get this straight, you are an angel. That has been sent here to Earth to help me realize what exactly? That I somehow help change my friends' life for the better?" Kurt finally asked to break the awkward silence.

"Exactly. And in return by helping you, the one Kurt Hummel who is destined for greatness, I will earn my wings finally."

Kurt still couldn't quite believe his ears, he was trying to understand everything that Blaine was telling him. How could any of this be real? This doesn't happen in real life. Angels don't come to earth to help people, right?

"I need to call Finn."

"Don't bother, you won't reach him. Without you around to introduce Carole to your Dad, Finn never had a proper father figure. He also never joined glee up so after high school he joined the army. He is now fighting somewhere overseas. He never fully realized his dream of wanting to become a teacher."

"My dad! What is going on with my dad? Please just tell me." Kurt practically begged.

"I can show you if you like" Blaine said reaching out his hand. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own. And when their fingers wrapped around each other, Kurt had an amazing feeling of being home. The rundown apartment building started fading around him, and the living room Kurt recognized from his child hood started coming into view. Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand as he glanced around. He finally spotted his Dad sitting in his favorite recliner. Burt didn't look all that much different, but there was sadness around his eyes. He was watching the Celtics play, he hated the Celtics. Kurt started to speak to him, but Blaine lifted a finger from his free hand to his lips to quiet him.

'He won't hear you, and he can't see you' Blaine mouthed. Kurt turned back to look at his Dad. The longer he looked the more he started to notice all the lines around his Dad's face that wasn't there before. He looked like a broken man. Kurt started to look around the living room; the only pictures were of his mother. No trace of Kurt, Finn, or Carole anywhere.

Tears immediately started to spring to Kurt's eyes and he started shaking his head. Blaine looked up and saw his struggle and knew he made the right plan. This would get him his wings. Then he really looked at the man in front of him. He took in his eyes that were a perfect mixture of blue and gray, his perfectly set nose, his flawless skin. Something in Blaine that he hadn't felt in a long time started to stir. He suddenly realized he wanted to help Kurt, not just to earn his wings, but to actually help Kurt. Kurt deserved to be love, Kurt deserved to be helped.


	4. Chapter 3

"Can I go back? Please" Kurt looked at Blaine and begged.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. Kurt closed his eyes at the touch and let the living room fade away around them. When he opened his eyes, he was back the bridge with Blaine still holding his hand. The lights from the city could be seen shining and Kurt could see his breath, but he couldn't feel the chill in the air. Not with Blaine rubbing his hand, not with Blaine's eyes locked on his.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer with the hand he was holding and reached out with his other hand to rub Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch as the tears poured down his face. He felt safe and connected with Blaine. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Which was so strange considering he just met this man, or angel.

"Now that you have seen what life would have been like for your loved ones without you, will you please tell me what got you so upset you thought ending your life would be better than living?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt laughed quietly, mostly to himself. "You mean you can see what life would be like without me, but you can't see what has happened in the last 48 hours."

"Oh I could see it if I wanted too but I want to hear it from you, Kurt."

"I know just the place we can go, my friend's Nick and Jeff own a bar not from here." Kurt knew he was just stalling because Blaine had him intrigued. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know his past, his present, and maybe his future. He wanted Blaine to tell him that everything was going to be ok, and he wanted to believe it. He wanted Blaine to help him forget and Adam.

They walked hand in hand, neither one of them wanting to let go, for a couple of blocks. Kurt stopped walking in front of a small but elegant bar called Niff's Place.

Nick and Jeff had opened the place about a year ago. It was mostly a piano/karaoke for the NYU/NYADA college students, but it had really taken off in the last couple of months to those who just needed a place to get away but still have some fun. Nick and Jeff were teased mercilessly about the name by everyone who knew them, but when they decided to open the bar they knew without a doubt what the name would be. They had officially become a couple in their last year of college, but years before that everyone told them they would make the perfect couple. But they were 'just friends' and didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship in case it didn't work out.

Kurt spent a lot of time nudging them towards each other and rolling their eyes at the two. He saw the glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, especially the objection of their affection. He saw the lingering touches that lasted just a second too long, the jealous stares they would give any other boy who tried to be more than friends, and he saw the love and commitment they had for each other, way before they did. Finally one night in their final year of college Jeff turned to Nick and said "Let's try it."

That night they sealed the deal with a kiss and they hadn't looked back. They had discussed marriage briefly in their couple of years together but the talk was never serious, never 'we need to do it right now.' But they both knew in their heart that is where this was heading, where they were heading. They considered the bar their first child and thought right now they should be focusing on her and her success. And they made sure she was.

Kurt looked down at his and Blaine's clasped hands, he didn't want to let go but he knew he had too. Jeff and Nick did not know about him and Adam, hell no one did know at this point. He didn't want them jumping to conclusions. Blaine seemed to understand Kurt's plight and reluctance to let go, so he let go first. Kurt smiled sadly at the sweet gesture and opened the door for Blaine.

They both stepped inside and Kurt immediately spotted Nick and Jeff talking excitedly to customers at the front bar. They liked serving at the front bar instead of the back one because they liked being able to greet their guests and get to know faces of those who frequently visited their establishment. Jeff spotted Kurt as soon as he walked in and bounced excitedly. He knew about Kurt getting laid off at so he wasn't expecting to see him for at least a month. Kurt was like that, he needed to handle his issues on his own, never reaching out to his friends. Hell it took him a whole month to tell his dad about the bullying so he would be transferred to Dalton where he met Jeff and Nick.

Jeff did not realize that Kurt wasn't with Adam, but Nick did. Nick eyed Blaine suspiciously as soon as he noticed he was with Kurt. Nick knew Kurt would never cheat on Adam, but even he had to admit the man with Kurt was gorgeous. He hoped maybe this man had a lead on a job for Kurt; that had to be all this was about. Or maybe he was just a friend. Yeah, a friend. But Nick saw the way Blaine was looking at Kurt. He was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing had ever seen and he was looking for reassurance. Wordlessly Nick and Jeff both started to go around the bar to greet Kurt and this mystery man. Kurt was glancing around for an empty table, but it being a weekday during college break the place wasn't as packed as it normally worse. It still wasn't empty, but Kurt could see a couple of tables that lacked guests.

"Where's Adam?" The oblivious Jeff asked in his normal happy go lucky manner.

"It's a long story Jeffery, one I will tell you one day soon, but not tonight. Tonight I am here with my um," he glanced nervously at Blaine "friend, Blaine." He finished before it was too obvious that he wanted to say Angel but knew it would sound crazy.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, since you are new around here and a friend of Kurt's you tell me what you want and the first drink is on the house!" Jeff chattered away excitedly while helping Kurt out of his coat.

"I won't be requiring a drink, but thank you Jeff. And it's nice to meet you Nick." Blaine nodded in both of their directions but kept his gaze mainly locked on Kurt.

Kurt told Nick and Jeff his normal order, a scotch on the rocks and let them know they could be sitting in the booth in the back. Not too far away from the piano, but pretty isolated part of the bar. They nodded and started back to the bar to help the other customers. It wasn't until they were lying in bed that night, in a tangle of sheets, sweat, and limbs that they realized they never told Blaine their names.

When Kurt and Blaine had been seated for a few minutes and Kurt had drunk just enough, he started from the beginning.

_September 2013_

After not being accepted to NYADA his first try, Kurt got a job at the local coffee shop The Lima Bean. He worked there throughout the summer and had been working there when Rachel came back for the weekend. When she walked through the doors of the Bean, Kurt jumped over the counter and ran to her. Never mind the customers waiting in the line for their medium drips and non-fat mocha lattes.

Kurt chose that exact moment to take his 15 minute break and threw his apron at the other girl behind the counter.

"Cover for me!" He yelled as she followed Rachel to table. "OK, now tell me everything. The sights, the smells, the boys!"

"I miss you. Simple as that, and look Kurt. I call you all the time, I tell you everything. But I need you there with me. Life isn't the same without my best gay. I've talked to your Dad, he agrees. I will not take No for an answer, when I fly back on Sunday you are coming with me."

Kurt stared at her wide eyed and mouth open. Then the shrieking began. He screamed and launched himself at her; she started laughing and hugged him tightly.

After saying goodbye to his dad and Finn, him and Rachel were on a plane bound for his destiny. They spent a couple of days checking out apartments before they found the loft in Bushwick. It took a couple of months before Finn finally gathered up the courage to admit that he missed Rachel and wanted to be in New York with her. It took a few weeks to set up the apartment for three instead of just two. By that time, Kurt had submitted everything he needed to reapply for NYADA. Finn had gotten accepted into NYU Steinhardt for Education and Kurt was feeling a little bit jealousy that everyone around him had found their place, except him. He loved his internship at but he knew his heart was in performing. Fashion was just a hobby, a very expensive but worth it hobby.

He was also a little jealous that Rachel had been invited to perform at the NYADA Winter Showcase. He knew he was just as good as Rachel, but he had to admit she had more confidence and drive then he had. So he started practicing his singing every day, in the shower, on the subway, at his internship with . He was driving everyone he knew crazy, he sent tapes to Carmen Tibideaux singing Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, he never gave up hope that he would find his place at NYADA.

It was at the Winter Showcase that Kurt finally realized he belonged in New York. After Rachel performed her 2 songs, he was invited to audition. Right then and there. Kurt was nervous, but he knew if he was going to live in New York he was going to have to learn to take chances. And jump. After his impromptu audition for NYADA at the Winter Showcase he checked the mail daily, hoping against hope that his moving performance of Being Alive was enough to secure the future he wanted. The day he received that letter, he had his first drink of champagne. Finn getting a little too drunk, Rachel getting a little too giddy, and leaving Kurt thinking that only if he found an "other half" to share this with, then life would be complete. He loved spending his time with Rachel and Finn, but they often left him feeling like a third wheel.

So on this third day of classes, when he ran into Adam Crawford, he fell. Hard. Adam was everything Kurt thought he wanted in a man. He was tall, blonde, and the best part British. He was also amazingly talented. When Adam sang it was like the world stopped for Kurt, and the only thing that mattered was Adam. Granted the first thing he heard Adam sing was 'I Like Big Butts' which Kurt found oddly enduring. Kurt soon found himself as a member of the NYADA showchoir group the Adam's Apples, and the boyfriend of the older and amazingly hot Adam Crawford.

Kurt and Adam continued to get to know each other that first semester, but it didn't take them long to realize they had something special. The long weekend the spent snowed in, while Rachel and Finn had went home to Ohio, watching Moulin Rouge on repeat helped sealed the deal. By the time that first summer in New York was up, Kurt had moved in with Adam. Leaving Finn and Rachel to the loft, of which they had no complaints other than not seeing Kurt every day.

Living with Adam had many perks, it being closer to NYADA was only the start. Adam was also the perfect boyfriend in some respects. While Kurt loved to cook, he was also taking late afternoon classes to accommodate his schedule at so more often than not he came home to a cooked meal or at least take out. Kurt was also enjoying expressing his sexuality, without fear of Rachel or Finn walking in at any moment. The first week that Kurt had officially moved in with Adam, they christened every room of the house. Twice.

Adam was good to Kurt, he was understand and a great listener. And everything Kurt thought he wanted. Which was why when Adam purposed right after Kurt's graduation, he said yes with no hesitation. It wasn't until later that night with the ring on his finger, Kurt laid in bed wondering if he had made the right decision. Kurt twirled the ring on his finger and wondered what he got himself into, was Adam the right man for him? He loved the idea of getting married and starting a family, and he knew Adam wanted the same things. However, he was Kurt's first and only boyfriend. What if he wasn't ready for this? Or what if maybe there was something out there better for Kurt?

By that morning, Kurt had tossed his fears and worries to the side. Instead he threw himself into the Broadway scene, he got roles as extras or Flying Monkey #2. But never the lead role. He kept singing to keep his voice strong, and after Nick and Jeff opened the Niff's Place he spent more time there then he would like to admit singing not only Broadway tunes but P!nk and Katy Perry as well. He wanted to keep his repertoire upbeat and fresh.

Of course he kept working for he loved Isabelle, and she was truly his fairy godmother. She had done so much for him, and helped him out with scheduling so he could do both NYADA and the internship. By his senior year of college he was turning in his own designs for the designer. Some of which got made (with no credit to Kurt, but he didn't mind seeing a model in his designs was good enough,) and some which didn't. Kurt kept his sketch pad with him almost at all times so if the mood to create ever struck he would be ready. Which is why when Isabelle sat him down a couple of days ago, to tell him that had ran into some financial trouble and they were having to do some cut backs and Kurt was one of them, he was beyond shocked. He had worked so hard. Isabelle expressed her deep sympathy and Kurt could tell it was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. He couldn't blame her, it wasn't her fault. Isabelle told him if he ever needed anything at all to let her know, she was still his friends. That would never change; Kurt thanked her for the wonderful opportunities she had given him to shine. Packing his stuff from his small desk that day was one of the hardest things Kurt ever had to do. He felt completely lost without .

That night when he told Adam, Adam held him, listened to him, and cared for him. Kurt knew he and Adam were hitting a rough patch and he blamed himself. He had completely immersed himself into work and auditioning for Broadway shows. He spent most nights with either the sketch pad in front of him working on new designs or on his laptop looking for open call auditions, on Broadway and off. Dinner was often served with nothing more than a kiss and Adam asleep before Kurt came to bed and off to work before Kurt got up. Their time together had dwindled to nothing more than quick pecks and texts during the day.

He knew he had a lot to do to make it up to Adam, and he planned on starting that night. So after dinner, Kurt showed Adam to the bedroom. That night they made love nice and slow and Kurt took care of Adam's every need. Kurt waited until Adam fell asleep before he crawled out of bed to get cleaned up. It wasn't until he was in the shower alone, that he allowed himself to really let the day sink it. He was unemployed. He had no job, no auditions coming up, and they had finally decided on a date for the wedding. 10 months from now he was supposed to be marrying Adam, but now without a job he wasn't sure if it was possible to have the wedding of his dreams. He leaned against the shower wall and let the water run over him until it turned cold.

He slipped in beside Adam and held him close, for the first time in a while having his body next to him wasn't a comfort. It took Kurt hours to fall asleep and he could see the sun slipping in through the windows before sleep finally took him. He did not stir when Adam slipped out of bed and out of the apartment. He slept most the day away. When he did finally wake up he called Rachel to tell her the news. Rachel always knew what to do and insisted that they go out the next day just the two of them for some quality BFF time. Kurt readily agreed and spent the rest of the day cleaning up the apartment and waiting for Adam to return.

When Adam got home that evening, Kurt had clean the apartment spotless, cooked dinner, and managed to shower and style his hair to perfection. Adam stared at Kurt in his deliciously sinful tight black jeans, white button up and black skinny tie. He was speechless on how amazingly put together Kurt seemed. He was completely oblivious to hurt behind Kurt's eyes, and the way he was barely hanging on to his sanity. He spent all day keeping busy so he wouldn't have to think about the rough times ahead. When Kurt hugged Adam in the middle of their kitchen, he noticed the faint cologne on top of Adam's normal scent. But he pushed the thought side, after all Adam worked in a theatre.

That night they ate Kurt's delicious homemade chicken alfredo pasta, drank some red wine, and watched Moulin Rouge. Both singing along to all the songs, at the top of their lungs disturbing their neighbors and not giving a damn. That night the foreplay started in the bubble bath Adam poured for Kurt. The fell into bed early and after making loving, Kurt drifted into a sated sleep. Adam snuck out of bed to text someone. Kurt was never the wiser.

The next day, Kurt and Rachel flitted around NYC doing all of their favorite things: Breakfast at Tiffany's, shopping at their favorite stores including Macys and Armani, and Rachel ended the day sneaking them into the theatre where she would be performing as Fanny in just a few short weeks. Kurt was in awe of Rachel and even going through the hard time he was in now, he was so proud and happy for her. Her and Finn were doing wonderful; Finn had bought the ring but wanted to wait until opening night to pop the question. She was staring in her dream role, but she remained herself. She always found time for Kurt when he needed it. That is what friends were for.

At the end of the day, Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek on the outside of his apartment and walked back towards the subway. Kurt watched her go, before turning to enter the apartment building. Even though he was tired of walking, he opted to take the stairs. He was dreading facing Adam, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Maybe it had something to do with the cologne he smelled yesterday. Or the way Adam was almost too attentive yesterday. It wasn't like him to be so generous with his time or affection. So he walked slowly. When he arrived at the door he took a deep breath before opening it. When he first stepped into the apartment, it appeared Adam wasn't home. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief before he heard movement coming from the bedroom.

"Adam, honey, are you home?" Kurt called out.

Suddenly the movement stopped. Kurt had a fleeting moment of thinking he should just turn around and walk out of the apartment. But that was crazy, so he pushed open the door. That is when the final piece of Kurt Hummel was broken. There was his beloved Adam on all fours, with Chandler Adam's assistant at the theater, behind him.

With that, Kurt turned and did the only thing he knew to do. He ran.


	5. Chapter 4

While Kurt was reliving his story, he hadn't realized that Blaine had reached across the table to hold his hand or that Adam had come looking for him and was now sitting at the bar watching him. He was lost in his own words. When he looked up with tears on the verge of spilling over, Blaine had the softest look on his face. His hand was warm over Kurt's, and again his thumb was rubbing across Kurt's knuckles almost as if it had a mind of its own.

While Kurt was talking all Blaine could think about was how much trouble he was in. His assignment was to help Kurt, and he did. He should be getting back home and getting his wings finally. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Kurt here alone. He knew Kurt couldn't go back home tonight, so he just wanted to be here for him. He couldn't put a finger on exactly why Kurt was becoming so important to him. He had been in his presence for about 3 hours now, and he couldn't imagine not able to protect him. He made a promise to himself right then and there that no matter what, wings or not, he was going to be here to protect Kurt. He was looking into Kurt's eyes, enjoying watching them shift color from a deep blue to a bluish gray depending on where he was in the story. When Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes they shift from the bluish gray to a beautiful bright blue. What Blaine didn't know, is his own eyes shone with a brilliant honey gold when Kurt was looking at him.

When Kurt finished his 3rd drink, Jeff and Nick walked over quietly and slid into the booth. Sensing Kurt's discomfort again, Blaine removed his hand from his and laid his hands in his lap looking at the table in front of him. Not wanting to look at Jeff, Nick or Kurt.

"So Adam is here, he said you left in a hurry tonight and now here you are with this guy. Is there something we should know?" Nick asked. Nick knew Kurt would have a perfectly reasonable explanation, and hell even if he didn't Nick would stand by him. He had known Kurt for years before meeting Adam, and his alliance would always be to Kurt.

Kurt's head shot up and he looked around the bar before his eyes settled on Adam sitting at the bar. He cursed under his breathe and looked at Blaine, his eyes begging for advice. Blaine took that as a cue and reached for Kurt's hand once again. Nick and Jeff looked from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Adam.

Kurt took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to say. "I walked in on Adam cheating on me with Chandler tonight."

Jeff, always the oblivious but protective one, shot up out of the booth. "Say no more Kurt, I'll kick him out."

Jeff stalked off towards the bar. Nick stayed where he was, giving Kurt a look that said 'do you want me to kick his ass? I can if you want' Kurt shook his head with a small smile. Nick knew Kurt wasn't a big fan of affection but he reached out to side hug Kurt anyway. Kurt leaned into the touch and laid his head on Nick's shoulder. "I'm so lost." Kurt whispered.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Nick asked. Kurt just nodded his head. He was lucky that Nick and Jeff lived in the apartment above the bar, and they always had an extra room if they had a friend that got too drunk to drive or if they had a friend who needed a place to crash for a couple of days.

Blaine took that as his sign to leave, he made eye contact with Kurt and nodded his head toward the door. Kurt removed himself from Nick's shoulder and wordlessly let him know he was going to walk Blaine out. Nick stood up and allowed them both to exit the bar. Jeff had already escorted Adam out and politely told him to never enter their establishment again. He may or may not have threatened to have Nick kick his ass if he did. Nick watched Kurt and Blaine exit and he had a feeling there was a story to this Blaine guy and he planned on asking Kurt about it as soon as he was back. Jeff was starting the process of shutting down the bar for the night, and Nick looked on at his handsome man. He smiled knowing he made the right decision in picking him as his partner not only in life but in business, then his heart broke all over again as he remember the situation Kurt was in.

When Kurt walked out the door, the weather was colder then he remembered and he wanted his jacket. Then there was Blaine standing too close to him, and Kurt no longer felt the cold. Blaine's face was so close to his and for a second he had the crazy urge to kiss him. Blaine licked his lips looking at Kurt's face, and Kurt's resolve crumpled in that moment. He pressed his lips up against Blaine's and his whole body was lit on fire. Blaine deepened the kiss and pulled Kurt up against him. Blaine's whole body tingled in a way he hasn't felt in such a long time. He knew he was asking for trouble. He had heard of angels kissing humans, and it almost never ended well. But Kurt was so beautiful and lonely, and he couldn't help himself. His tongue explored Kurt's mouth as Kurt went slack against him and let Blaine control the kiss. Kurt's thoughts were swirling as he questioned what he was doing, but as Blaine pulled him closer his mind quieted. He gave himself over completely to Blaine. They got lost in the moment, and then Jeff was there clearing his throat.

"I am so sorry guys, but um Kurt I need to lock the door."

"Just a minute Jeff, I can lock the door when I come in if you need to go do something else" Kurt answered, but he left his forehead up against Blaine's.

Jeff nodded in response and went back inside.

"Will I see you again?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"No Kurt, I am sorry but I don't think so. I need to get back. You have a guardian angel, Kurt. I am always with you." Blaine said with a sad smile on his face.

With no other warning, Blaine faded from sight. The chill suddenly hit Kurt once more and he let the tears flow freely. He didn't want to go inside, but he knew if he stayed out here much longer then he would freeze. He reluctantly went back inside and locked the door. Nick and Jeff were waiting for him at the bar with Kurt's favorite ice cream, cookies and cream and smiles on their faces.

"Guys, thank you. " He got choked up, and could barely get the words out. He was so thankful to have people in his life like Rachel, Finn, Nick and Jeff. He didn't know what he would do without his friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked.

Kurt shook his head no. "To be honest, I am just exhausted. It had been a very strange and long day. I just want to get some sleep, but I promise I will tell you the story tomorrow." He knew he couldn't tell them the truth about Blaine without sounding crazy. So by tomorrow he would have to have a story ready to tell them. But tonight he wanted to get some sleep.

"Then fine" Jeff replied "We'll just sit here and eat our ice cream and talk about cute boys. Tom Hardy anyone?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, Adam Levine." He replied with a genuine smile on his face.

After a couple of hours goofing off and making Kurt forget about his current situation, Nick and Jeff let Kurt lead the way to the back of the bar to the stairwell that would lead to their apartment. The guest bedroom was already made up and ready to go, so all Kurt had to do was strip down and fall into bed. This is the first time he has ever gone to sleep without his extensive moisturizer routine, but it's not like he had anyone to impress anymore. He thought he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he was wrong. When he laid down his thoughts swam with images of him and Adam in happier times, the look on Adam's face when he walked in, and then Blaine. Sweet angel Blaine. Kurt rolled over on his side, and pulled the extra pillow close trying to recreate the body warmth he had felt being close to Blaine. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Kurt eventually drifted to sleep with Blaine on his mind, and a soft smile on his lips.

_Meanwhile_

"I'm back"

"Thank you Blaine, while you did a great job with Kurt Hummel, you know that it never ends well when an angel kisses a human. What were you thinking?"

"I am sorry, sir. There is something about that human. I feel like we share a profound bond. Have I ruined my chance of getting my wings?"

"No, but you have a decision to make."

"What do you mean, make a decision?"

"Blaine, if you choose your wings you can never go back. However, if you choose your human you can never come back."

"I thought it never worked out when an angel kisses a human."

"It doesn't, because that angel must make the decision. If they choose the human, they gain their humanity. There is just one small catch; your human has to ask you to stay. You cannot do it alone. "

"Oh"

"So make your decision. And choose wisely Blaine, your human may not feel the same."

Blaine then looked down through the clouds and searched for Kurt. He found him lying in bed, but Kurt seemed restless. Blaine reached for him to give him some comfort; it took Kurt only a second to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Blaine knew he should choose his wings; he had been working for this for so long. But watching Kurt sleep, he was starting to doubt his decision. He had been an angel for almost 100 years, and had been working assignments just like this one. But this assignment wasn't like the others. There was something about this Kurt Hummel, something he couldn't quite explain. He had only been in love one time in his short human life, and the way he was feeling now felt more powerful than that. Watching Kurt sleep, his mind drifted to his own story.

_Ohio 1903_

Blaine had been the most popular boy in his class. He was raised to be a proper young man and he had the family name Anderson, not to mention the Anderson money. The Andersons had come from a high class of people, and Blaine had been expected to act a certain way and most of the time he did. He courted all the girls, but always kept his hands to himself. He went out with the boys, never getting to rowdy. He played sports, but was never too competitive. His last year of high school was quickly passing a blur of girl after girl, ball after ball. His parents were insisting that he be married that summer, whether he was in love with the girl or not. So he did what any boy of his age would do, he asked out all the girls, and courted them responsibly. However, mid semester there had been a new transfer student. He was beautiful, and Blaine could not help himself from being intrigued. Sebastian Smythe was fresh Paris, and Blaine wanted to learn everything about him.

Sebastian carried himself with a wave of arrogance, that some would say was obscene. His prep school style outstood in the public school, and his smile was cocky but lit up the room. Wherever Sebastian went girls would fawn over him. He was born in America but moved to Paris when he was 10. His accent was a delicious mix between New England and French. He used his looks to his advantage, even winning over the old lady teachers. He always had walls up, never letting anyone get too close, except Blaine.

Blaine was instantly head over heels, he had always known something was different about him. Why he never saw girls 'that way' and how he could never relate to his friends when they talked about their girlfriends. Now everything seemed clear. Sebastian lifted the fog that had been hanging over Blaine. When they made eye contact on that first day, Sebastian gave him a look and raised one eye brow. The normally self-confident Blaine ducked his head as he felt his cheeks blush. Sebastian took the empty seat next to Blaine and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Blaine, are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?"

Blaine blushed again and tried to back track. "Um no of course not. So you are just new here?"

Sebastian giggled deliciously and nodded his head. The teacher picked just the right moment to start the class after introducing Sebastian to everybody. By the time class was over, Blaine and Sebastian had passed several notes and agreed to meet later that day at Blaine's house.

Blaine knew his parents where wining and dining the Munsons hoping that Blaine would take to their daughter Alexis. Blaine had taken Alexis out on several dates and outings; he liked the girl well enough. She was certainly beautiful with her long dark hair and bright eyes, but there wasn't a spark. He knew without a doubt she would be the one he would have to marry in the summer. He was ok with that decision, she was easy to get along with and she almost always laughed at Blaine's jokes. They would make quiet a pair, and they would be the envy of the town. Blaine also knew his house would be empty of the servants; Wednesdays were their day off after all.

He wasn't sure why but he knew he needed alone time with Sebastian. He needed to get to know this boy, he wanted to know everything about him, but most importantly he wanted to know what his lips tasted like. Blaine had kissed his fair share of girls, but looking at Sebastian he knew the kiss would be different.

When they arrived at the house he was suddenly very nervous, thinking that maybe he read the lines wrong. That maybe Sebastian just needed a new friend. He was wrong. As soon as they entered the door, Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered as his lips touched Blaine's.

That was the downfall of Blaine Anderson. He spent his days courting Alexis, to make his parents happy. But his nights belonged to Sebastian. He spent every moment thinking of him, when he would see him again, when he would touch him again. Even Alexis had picked up something was different with Blaine, but she didn't mind. She wasn't ready for marriage but knew her parents would be forcing her to give into Blaine's proposal. She did ask Blaine one day if there was someone else, when he didn't immediately respond she knew the answer was yes. She kept pushing for more information, when Blaine finally cracked and told her. They were sitting down for dinner on his outdoor patio beside the pool, when Blaine started telling her. She reached across the table and took his hand.

"I don't mind Blaine, I am not in love with you either. I mean, I love you and all. And I do think we will make a great pair for convenience and we will make our parents happy. But I am not in love with you. If Sebastian is what you truly want, I will play the role of a good girlfriend and future wife. As long as you grant me some freedom as well." Blaine broke down and cried and together they comforted each other. Blaine was blessed to have Alexis, his best friend, and Sebastian, his lover, in his life.

They had 4 glorious months together, before Blaine's world crashed down around him.

He and Sebastian had just recently gotten braver and they started spending time together out in public. They were hoping they would just be seen as friends, after all Blaine hung out with his friends all the time. But they couldn't stop themselves from the touches when they thought no one was looking or the glances even when people were. One night after dinner and a show they were walking home when they heard commotion behind them. They both turned to look, and that is when they saw that 3 much bigger and older men were walking behind them.

"Hey fags" one of them said.

Sebastian immediately got into fight mode; he hasn't one for name calling and wasn't going to take it from these assholes. Blaine being the saner of the two, tried to take control of the situation before it had gotten out of hand.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry. You must be mistaken. I am Blaine Anderson, yes of those Andersons, soon to be engaged to one Ms. Alexis Munson. Sebastian here is just a good friend of mine; we were just enjoying a last night out before I commit myself to life of marriage." Blaine spoke with more confidence then he felt. He was surprised to note that his voice was strong and steady, and he kept the smile plastered to his face. "Now if you excuse us."

"We saw you holding hands under the table; do you know what happens to people like you?" The biggest of the guys sneered at them both.

"Run" Sebastian mouthed before lifting his fists, he was going to protect Blaine if it was the last thing he did.

Blaine couldn't leave Sebastian he just couldn't; he hesitated for just a split second to long. One of the guys grabbed him and shoved him down to the sidewalk below. The two young men could not overpower the three brutes, and the beating was horrible. Blood was running into Blaine's eyes, and Sebastian was still trying to fight even though it looked to Blaine like one arm was already broken. Blaine just lay on the sidewalk taking the kicks to the ribs feeling helpless. If anyone heard their screams, they were ignored.

The last thing Blaine remembers of his mortal life, was hearing Sebastian say 'I love you'. That was the first time and only time Sebastian had said it. Blaine blacked out before he could say it back.

When he woke he was in a field of lilac, the smell was comforting but overbearing at the same time. He set up and looked around him confused as to what was happening.

"Good you are awake." A gentle voice spoke quietly. Blaine looked around for the voice. Suddenly in front of him was a beautiful woman. Her red hair blew in the breeze and her pale skin glowed. Blaine felt calmer in her presence, she had a way about her.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked

"I am Anna, and Blaine I am here to welcome you home."

"Home? What do you mean home. This isn't my home." Blaine started to stand up and he looked around. For as far as he could see, this was just a field of lilac.

"It is now Blaine. This is Heaven. Your Heaven. You have been chosen. You have proven on earth that your heart is pure. You could have left Sebastian, but you didn't. You had heard the stories of what happens to men like yourself. You knew your chances, and still you stayed. That is the kind of man we need." Anna said stepping closer to Blaine. She reached out her hands to him and when she did Blaine caught sight her beautiful wings. They were almost a trick of the light, as soon as he noticed them they were gone.

"Sebastian, what happened to Sebastian?" Blaine almost shrieked.

"Sebastian will survive, I promise you that. He will go on and find a wife. They will have a family. But he will never forget about you Blaine. You were his one true love." Anna took Blaine's hand into her own. "Now Blaine you have a decision to make, you can choose to be an angel and help humanity or you can stay here in this heaven."

Blaine launched himself at Anna and hugged her close. "Thank you for saving Sebastian. Can I see him?" For Blaine the decision was easy, he knew if he had the chance to help those like himself then he would.

"No, not right now, that will come later. You will have a little while to do some training with me. Then you will start your assignments. Come now, let's start."

He watched over Sebastian like he vowed to, he watched him grow up then he watched him grow old. Blaine never let his presence be known to Sebastian, he instinctively knew that would be better. However, he felt that Sebastian never forgot about him. Sebastian would often walk outside after dinner with his family, look up at the sky and whisper 'I love you, B.' Blaine would smile at this, sometimes he would cry, but he always sent comfort and peace Sebastian's way.

When Sebastian found his own heaven, Blaine only visited once. To give him comfort and to let him know that he was fine himself. Sebastian ran to him and peppered his face with kisses and words of love. Blaine returned the action ten-fold. Blaine knew that Sebastian would be spending his heaven with his wife, who had died several years before him. However, he wanted just a few minutes alone with him. Blaine never stopped loving Sebastian, but he knew that Sebastian was better off without Blaine's interference. He loved him enough to let him go.

Could he do the same for Kurt?


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Kurt woke up more refreshed then he was expecting. He lay in bed for a few minutes, watching the sun come in through the window before he started to stretch his limbs. He let his mind drift to Blaine, and his beautiful honey eyes. The way his lips curled slightly before he let himself smile completely. The way his thumb always found Kurt's knuckles. The way his curls had laid perfectly over his forehead. The way when he was around Kurt felt safe, connected, and warm.

'Ugh, stop it Kurt. Get yourself together. You have bigger things to face today. First stop, finding a new place to live.' Kurt thought to himself. He stretched his long limbs and enjoyed in the burn in his shoulders and back. He had phone calls to make and an ex fiancé to confront, he didn't have time to stay in bed as much as he wish he could have. He didn't want to face the day, but he was Kurt Hummel. He was always expected to be the strong one. The one that soldiers on. The one who never gives up. The one who is the rock for everyone else. Where was his rock?

When he walked out of the bedroom, Nick and Jeff were sitting on the couch waiting for him. How they managed to stay so quiet was beyond Kurt. He gave them a soft smile.

"Good morning you two" Kurt managed before finally giving into what they wanted. He sat down in between them, and allowed them to hug him. He giggled at the two men, Kurt could complain about life all the wanted to right now, but he had some amazing friends. No man is a failure who has friends.

"What do you need us to do?" Nick asked softly.

"Well I guess I am going to go home and pack my stuff. Confront Adam. I could use your help packing." Kurt hated asking for help, but living with Adam for the last 4 years had resulted in them accumulating a lot of stuff and he knew there would be issues with what he wanted to take. However, Kurt just wanted out, he was done with the relationship. Let Adam keep it all or give it away. He just wanted his clothes, hair and skin care products, his sketchpad, and his extensive music collection.

"OK we can do that." Jeff nodded.

"And…"

"You don't even have to ask" Nick said, "that guest room is yours as long as you need it."

Kurt laid his head on Nick's shoulder and took comfort in his friends trying their best. At just that moment he heard his phone beeping from his jacket pocket, he was surprised he still had any battery left. When he fished the phone at out of his pocket, he had a single message.

_From: Adam_

_We need to talk. I love you._

Kurt took a deep breath staring at the phone. Let's get this over with, he thought to himself. With an unspoken request Nick and Jeff let go of Kurt and allowed him to stand up and return back to the guest bedroom, or his bedroom now he guessed. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Adam, but he knew it was over. He didn't want to hear the excuses, or the lies, or the apologies. He wanted to gather his stuff, what was left of his pride, and move on. He pulled up his Favorites and pressed Adam's name. Their smiling faces filling his phone's background, Kurt closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it.

"Kurt, omg, I didn't think you would call that quickly. Listen I am so.." Adam quickly rushed out in one breath.

"Look Adam, I am going to make this quick. What I saw yesterday I can never unsee, I can never forget or forgive. Nick and Jeff have told me that I can stay with them until I figure out my next move. I am going today to pick up some of my stuff. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be there when I got there." Kurt rushed out almost must as quickly as Adam had talked.

"Look Kurt, it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. You are my everything, I am so sorry."

"Please just don't be there in a couple of hours." Kurt said before pressing end. Kurt let the finality of his comments sink in. He had spent the best years of his life loving and living with Adam. He was his first boyfriend, his first everything. He felt like he had grown up with Adam even though they didn't even meet until he was almost 19. He knew needed to call Rachel and Finn, but telling them would make it official and he just wasn't sure he was ready for that no matter what he said.

There was a soft knock on his door, and Jeff peeked his head in. "Hey, we talked to Mike. Him and Tina said we could borrow the truck. So I am going to walk down and pick it up now. I didn't tell them what was going on, I wasn't sure if you wanted me too. But they send their love."

"Thank you Jeff. Do you guys mind if I take a shower and borrow some clothes?" Kurt hated being so needy but he had to get out of his skinny jeans and tight Henley tee.

"Yeah, I am sure I have something that will fit you. Hop in the shower and I will have Nick look around." Jeff reclosed the door while Kurt ran his hands through his hair. The day old product was making his hair sticky and nothing like his usual style.

He walked down the hallway to the rather large bathroom, and smiled at the kindness of his two friends. They had already laid out extra towels and a washcloth for him along with his favorite bodywash. How they always managed to know what he needed was beyond Kurt, but right now he just was thankful for them.

Kurt didn't want to take up too much time in the shower, but he let the warm water run over his body. He let himself enjoy the warmth and the scent of his bodywash. He decided to let his hair go natural today, which was rare for him, but without his products it is not like he could get it to his normal high standing coif anyways. When he exited the bathroom Nick had laid a pair of jeans and a plain tshirt at the door. Along with a pair of Doc Marten's that Kurt instantly recognized as his own, he had let Jeff borrow them a few months ago and never got them back. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the irony.

He dressed quickly and finished towel drying his hair, he was surprised that his hair was somewhat cooperating today. It didn't look Kurt Hummel perfect but it wasn't too bad. Nick and Jeff were waiting in the kitchen with Kurt's favorite Chinese place just right down the road.

"You guys are being too good to me." He smiled at his friends.

"Kurt, we are always here for you. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have finally decided to go try to make this work nor would we have opened the bar. We owe a lot to you, and in your time of need we are going to be there for you." Nick responded.

"Plus we never liked Adam." Jeff said nonchalantly. Nick elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a sharp look. "What?! We didn't."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He was under the impression that everyone had liked Adam and the idea of them as a couple. He had never heard otherwise.

As they sat around and ate, Kurt learned a lot about the true feelings of his friends where Adam was concerned. Jeff explained that the first month they had opened the bar, he overhead Adam talking with some of his work friends about how he thought the bar would fail. Nick told Kurt that in their second year out in New York, they thought they had spotted out with another guy but they thought for sure it couldn't be him so they didn't pursue it. They even told them about how Rachel and Finn had talked with them about Kurt and Adam's engagement. Rachel always thought Adam was below Kurt, she hated the Adam's Apples. Rachel wanted Kurt to get out and try new things and was supportive of their relationship because she thought it would never last. Of course, Finn said and did whatever to keep Rachel happy. He loved Kurt, but if Rachel said she didn't like Adam then he didn't like Adam. It was much easier that way. They all saw the way Kurt looked at Adam, so they never said anything, but they weren't too happy about the engagement. Kurt was shocked to hear all this news.

"You became someone totally different when you were with him. You stopped being Kurt Hummel and you became Kurt and Adam." Jeff let Kurt know, he didn't want to hurt Kurt anymore then he was already hurting. But Kurt was handling the break up better than Jeff had ever imagined.

"Isn't that what you do when you are a couple? I mean hell, you guys named your bar Niff's Place!" Kurt tried to defend himself.

"Yes, to a certain extent. But we never stopped being ourselves. At least we don't think so." Jeff said exchanging a look with Nick.

The more Kurt thought about it, the more it let it sink it. They were right. He so badly wanted someone to love and to love him back; that he had given up a lot for Adam. He stopped pursuing his dream of his Madonna covered band because Adam had laughed at the idea. He had stopped making his own clothes after Adam made the comment that this was New York, everyone bought everything. He had stopped singing top 40 hits around the house after Adam told him that countertenors were better suited for showtunes.

Nick and Jeff left Kurt to his thoughts as they drove the short drive to his former apartment, which still took 35 minutes in New York traffic. When they arrived Kurt was thankful to realize that Adam had respected his wishes and left the apartment. Where Adam went Kurt wasn't sure he cared, but he had assumed wherever he was Chandler was with him. They were inseparable at work anyway, but Kurt had never felt threatened. What he was not prepared for was that Adam had collected all the pictures of the two of them from around the apartment set up on the table right inside the door. So Kurt couldn't help but be slapped in the face with all the old memories. He looked at each picture with tears forming in his eyes.

There was one from the day they first met right after the first Adam Apple's performance Kurt ever watched. One from their second date at the Chinese place Kurt just ate from that morning. One from their 6 month anniversary when they saw Wicked together. One from their 1 year anniversary where they celebrated with friends in Las Vegas. One from their first night in the apartment together. One from opening night of Niff's Place. In all of them arms were around each other, smiles as big as the moon. Just looking at the pictures, Kurt would have never seen the cracks beneath.

Nick and Jeff let him have his moment, as they waited inside the living room looking around nervously. They had both been here so many times and it had always felt like a second home to them. Now they were uncomfortable, this was no longer Kurt's place. They knew Kurt was being assaulted by memories right now, and they weren't sure how to handle this. Adam was Kurt's first boyfriend, first love, and first heartbreak. This would be a new experience for everyone involved. They knew Kurt was strong and he would handle this with dignity, but they also knew he would fall apart eventually. And when he did they would be there to help him pick up the pieces.

Within a couple of hours, Kurt had packed up enough clothes and supplies to get him through the next few weeks. Nick and Jeff being there helped him stay focused and he didn't allow himself to get caught up in the memories that were haunting this place. Every time he picked out an outfit, he remembered the first time he wore it and what him and Adam were doing. Every time he glanced at their bed he saw Adam and Chandler.

By lunch time they were back at Niff's Place, Jeff serving up some lunch and getting ready to open the bar for that night. Nick had other errands to run so it was just Jeff and Kurt.

"Man, if you need anything promise you will let me or Nick know. That is what we are here for."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I am fine. Really." Kurt said between bites of Jeff's amazing chicken salad sandwich.

For the first time that day Kurt let his thoughts wander to Blaine. He wanted to know what he was doing, what his story was, but he knew he would never know. Blaine was gone. Adam was gone. Kurt was alone. Kurt made the commitment to himself right then that he would not dwell on what he didn't have. He was going to focus on what he did have, which wasn't much right now, but he wasn't going to let it get him down.

As if just thinking about him could summon him, Jeff and Kurt heard the bell ding above the door ding. They both looked up to see Blaine standing the doorway. Without even thinking, Kurt jumped down from his stool and ran into Blaine's arms. Jeff thought Nick had locked the door behind him, but he must have been mistaken. He decided to give the two men some alone time so he made himself disappear in the back to organize the liquor bottles, yet again.

"I thought I would never see you again." Kurt couldn't pry himself from the arms of the slightly shorter man. He breathed in his scent, but he couldn't quite place it. It was almost like lilac, and raspberry, and man.

"I couldn't stay away." Blaine whispered. He turned his head slightly so he could pepper kisses along Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned into the kisses and allowed his mouth to be captured by Blaine's. They melted into each other. Blaine had this calming effect on Kurt, like nothing he had ever experienced. When his mouth was on his, every problem slipped away, every nerve was calm, every thought forgotten. All that mattered was him and Blaine. Kurt knew he couldn't allow himself to get caught up in this feeling. It wouldn't last, but even now with Blaine's tongue exploring his mouth it did not matter. All that mattered was Blaine.

They stood kissing until they were both breathless and lips were swollen. When they parted Blaine looked absolutely wrecked. Kurt's face was a crimson color and his eyes were an amazing shade of dark blue. They stood staring at each other, the world around them no longer important. Nick had chosen that moment to return from running his errands. He wasn't paying attention and almost ran right into Blaine's back.

"Oh excuse me." Nick shifted his packages from his right hand to his left, he extended his hand to Blaine. "We haven't properly met yet. I'm Nick, one of Kurt's oldest friends." Kurt could see Nick's discomfort but appreciated the effort he was putting into being nice.

"Yes Nick. I know you. I'm Blaine. Thank you for watching over Kurt last night. He needs friends like you and Jeff. "Blaine answered in his melodic voice. He ignored Nick's hand and went right in for the hug.

Nick was caught off guard but he accepted the hug without complaints. He could see the smile in Kurt's eyes, a look he hadn't seen in quiet sometime. He didn't know who this Blaine guy was, and how Kurt knew him but if Kurt trusted him then Nick did too. Blaine had already made a better first impression than Adam. After the hug, Nick went into the back to look for Jeff.

Kurt and Blaine took a booth near the front; the bar didn't open for a couple of more hours so they knew they were done with the interruptions. They opted to sit on the same side of the booth so they could be close to each other. Kurt couldn't explain it, but he wanted to be near Blaine.

He was suddenly overcome with flashes of Blaine and him together. In their first apartment, at their wedding, adopting their first child, the first day of kindergarten, the first day of high school, graduation, retirement, traveling, and countless times of making love to each other with words of love on their lips and their flesh on fire with lust and passion.

The flashes gave Kurt goosebumps and Blaine pulled him closer.

"I know what you are seeing, and I see it too." Blaine whispered in his ear. Having Blaine's breath on his ear and on his neck was doing nothing to help his goosebumps.

"But how can that be?" Kurt asked afraid to make eye contact with Blaine.

"I can make the decision. I can choose to be human again Kurt, but you have to ask me too. I cannot do it alone. "

"I cannot ask you to do that." Kurt was panicking. He couldn't ask Blaine to do that. He wouldn't ask Blaine to do that. It was such a ridiculous thought. Kurt hadn't even been single for 24 hours. He had been in a steady relationship for 6 years. He wasn't over Adam yet, that wasn't possible. Blaine did make him feel like a teenager finding love for the first time, but he could just be confused. He couldn't take the risk of falling in love again and it ended badly, especially with that is at stake for Blaine.

"I'd give up forever to touch you."

"You cannot quote Goo Goo Dolls to me, this all too surreal." Kurt laughed. Blaine knew immediately what he needed to break the tension, and it worked.

"I knew you would like that, but I am also being serious. I thought if I truly loved you I could let you go, but watching you sleep last night I knew I couldn't. You say the word Kurt and I am yours forever."

Kurt just shook his head, he couldn't do this. "Can we just have today?"

"Yes, Kurt. Whatever you wish."

Nick and Jeff picked that moment to reappear.

"We are sorry to interrupt guys, but Tina has spread the word and Rachel has been blowing up my phone. Will you please call her back?" Jeff threw his phone in Kurt's direction.

Kurt caught it and saw the 13 missed calls from one Rachel Berry. Kurt laughed to himself and made eye contact with Blaine, asking silently for permission to be excused. Blaine nodded. Kurt slid from the booth and went to step outside to call Rachel with some privacy. He knew Rachel would take the news as hard if not harder than he did. She was always sympathetic to his pain. He also had no doubt that her and Finn would be on their way to Niff's as soon as they found out the news, probably with Mike and Tina in tow. He wanted to spend time with his friends, he really did. But he wanted to spend time with Blaine before it was too late.

Rachel answered the phone in the first ring and started to blast Jeff out for ignoring her calls and taking so long to call her back.

"Rach, it's me."

From that point on it was flurry of explanations, I'm sorrys, Oh Kurts, it's fines, I'm fines, thank yous, and no it's oks. Kurt left out the part about Blaine knowing it would be too much for Rachel to process on top of everything else. Besides what exactly would he tell her? Oh yeah by the way Rachel, an angel fell last night to help me realize my worth. Oh and I am in love with him. And he is asking me to ask him to give up his wings and be with him forever. Yeah that would go over very well. So Kurt decided not to say anything.

While Kurt was outside on the phone with Rachel, Nick and Jeff were getting to know Blaine. He had sense enough to know he shouldn't tell them the whole truth. So he told them that he fell in the river last night, Kurt saved him, they got to talking, and they only had today together before he had to go back home. They of course asked where home was, and Blaine just smiled and answered "Up North."

They offered him lunch, which he graciously accepted even though he didn't need it. Nick was worried about Kurt getting involved another relationship especially one that had the potential to be long distance, but he figured having a rebound couldn't hurt. But he knew by the look on Kurt's face that this wasn't just hooking up for him. He had seen Kurt's in love face before, and this was even more intense than that. Kurt had looked at Adam with affection, Kurt looked at Blaine with admiration and like he was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

After Rachel promised to not come out to Niff's until that night and Kurt promised he was okay with Nick and Jeff taking care of him he finally got her off the phone. When he walked back into the bar, Blaine was still in the booth where Kurt left him. Kurt noticed he had a full plate of food sitting in front of him, and he silently thanked his friends for being so great yet again. He slid back into the booth next to Blaine.

"So today" Blaine smiled.

"Today. We have today." Kurt smiled back.


	8. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine laid on Kurt's new bed, in a pile of blankets, pillows and limbs. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest listening to his heartbeat. It had been so long since he had been this close to someone, he had forgotten how comforting it is to hear the heart beat. It was like a lifeline to being alive. The steady rhythm was soothing.

They spent the entire day swapping stories. Kurt telling Blaine about his dad and Finn, Rachel and Finn, Sam and Mercedes, his time at Dalton, surviving bullying at high school, meeting and falling in love with Adam, basically his whole life story. Blaine sat and listened, his legs wrapped around Kurt's and his hands buried in Kurt's hair. He had never been so content, at least that he could remember. No assignment to worry about, no other angels to worry about. Just laying here with his Kurt.

Every time Kurt tried to turn the conversation to Blaine's past, Blaine had a way of changing it back to Kurt. It always took Kurt a few minutes to notice that the change had happened. Finally Kurt had enough and asked point blank for Blaine to tell him the truth. Blaine stared at Kurt for a few minutes before giving in. He started by explain how different things where in the early 1900s, then told him about his parents how he was expected to behave. When he got the part of the story about Sebastian, his breathing became uneven. It was the first time he had spoken of Sebastian, and the pain was still very raw. By the end of Blaine's story Kurt had free falling tears and Blaine could feel his heartbeat quicken with every word. He felt guilty putting Kurt into that state, but Kurt had asked and he wanted to honest with him.

After wiping Kurt's tears, he noticed the time. He only had another hour before Kurt was supposed to meet his Rachel and Finn at Niff's Place. They hadn't kissed since that first time seeing each other in the bar and Blaine was missing the contact. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, and he knew if he started kissing Kurt know he didn't know if he would be able to stop. He took the risk. At first Kurt's lips were hesitant, but they quickly caved in and allowed Blaine's tongue entrance. Kurt's whole body was lit on fire; it was like Blaine was melting in to him. Blaine reached up with one hand to cup Kurt's face and deepen the kiss. Blaine moved just slightly against Kurt's body, igniting sparks along his flesh. Kurt slid down the bed, to grant Blaine better access and to keep them on the same level. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him, and with a grunt Blaine allowed himself to relax on top of him. Legs were still tangled together, hips were aligning just right, and tongues were exploring.

Kurt broke the kiss to try to take a breath; Blaine couldn't stand the lack of contact and began kissing Kurt's neck, ear, and the part of his collar bone that was peeking out from his shirt. Kurt moaned in spite of himself and tilted his head to give Blaine better access. Blaine took the opportunity to suck along Kurt's neck, marking his flawless skin. Kurt twirled his fingers in Blaine's curls, pulling on them only slightly to let him know he was enjoying his lips. Kurt let himself get lost in the touch and lifted his hips up against Blaine to give better friction. The movement led Blaine to moan and bite slightly at Kurt's neck. Both men now moaning and grinding up against each other, Blaine moved to the right to give them better access and line up their erections against each other. Kurt reconnected his lips with Blaine's. Both men now sweaty and lost in their own quest for release. Blaine got there first, but it was only seconds before Kurt. The men allowed themselves to come down from the high before looking at the clock.

Kurt was already running late to meet his friends downstairs and now he would need a shower. He did not want to move, even with the stickiness soaking into boxers which he usually detested. The thought of leaving Blaine left Kurt feeling empty.

"I love you." Blaine whispered. Kurt was caught completely off guard. He stared at Blaine

"You don't know me. You can't love me." Kurt heard himself saying even though what he really wanted to say was 'I love you too.' "When I get out of the shower, you will be gone. I will have to go downstairs and hang out with my friends. They will never know that in 24 hours you put me together in a way that no one else ever has or probably will. I can never tell them that there is a man that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, but can never be with. Don't say things like I love you, don't. Please don't make this harder for me Blaine. What do you want from me?"

"Ask me to stay." And when Kurt had no response Blaine was gone.

Kurt allowed the tears to flow freely as the suddenly loss of Blaine laying on top of him was almost too much for him to bear. After a few minutes Kurt forced himself out of bed and into the shower. Even in the shower he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He knew he needed to man up and get to meeting with his friends, but he just didn't know if he had it in him.

Kurt usually took at least an hour to get ready, but now he had 10 minutes. So he coiffed his hair as much as possible, pulled on his tightest pair of black jeans, put on his famous red knee length sweat, and his combat boots. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, approved of the look. He grabbed his jacket, and started to walk out of the apartment. He stopped right before he got to the door, look around, and whispered "If it matters, I wish I had the courage to ask you to stay." He said to the empty apartment and walked out.

_Meanwhile_

Blaine knew he was being creepy by watching Kurt, but he wanted to make sure he is going to be okay. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be with Kurt, however the rules stated that the human also has to agree to the decision. Blaine knew he couldn't change Kurt's mind, even though he hadn't known Kurt very long he knew him enough to know Kurt could be stubborn. He thought he would be hurting Blaine, and he knew Kurt would never want to do that.

Anna came over and sat next to Blaine.

"I know you are hurting, but you can't force him." She spoke softly and she allowed Blaine to cuddle up close to her.

"I know, and I don't want to force him. But why would I be sent to help if him, if this was the plan? I think I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. But it makes no sense." His voice had a whiny edge, but he couldn't help it. He knew he was acting like a spoiled teenager, but he wanted Kurt and he wanted Kurt to want him.

At just that moment Kurt's voice floated up to him. 'If it matters, I wish I had the courage to ask you to stay.'

"Anna did you hear that? Is that enough?" He asked almost excitedly.

"No Blaine, he must actually say he wants you to stay." Her tone was apologetic but her face remained as stoic as always.

_Niff's Place_

When Kurt returned to the world of the living, Rachel and Finn were waiting for him at the bar. Niff's Place was already packed with college students. Kurt guessed they needed to place to go now that finals were finished. He looked around but only saw Rachel and Finn, but he still approached with caution. He didn't want to be ambushed by all his friends at once. After losing Adam, his job, Blaine, and his life as he knew it he wasn't up to the challenge of hanging out with all his friends. Finn spotted him before Rachel and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"You know me and Nick can kick his ass, right? You just saw the word." Finn said, half joking but half serious. Kurt assumed Rachel had already told him the story, and Kurt was actually grateful that he didn't have to repeat the pain.

"I know and I appreciate it big bro, but I'm alright. I promise. It was a lot easier to cut the cord then I thought it would." Kurt said with sincerity.

After that Finn funneled Kurt drinks all night, while Rachel kept the conversation flowing. Granted it was mostly about her, and her role in Funny Girl but Kurt was grateful he didn't have to talk much. He was content on just sitting, drinking, and listening to Rachel.

Rachel even talked him into getting up and singing a few songs at the Karaoke bar. He was really starting to loosen up and enjoy himself by the time Rachel talked him and Finn into singing 'Born this Way.' This was one of their favorite old glee club performances, and while it wasn't the same singing it without Tina, Mercedes, and the rest of the club Kurt still enjoyed himself. He was swinging his hips in a sinful way that made all the girls and guys scream for him. Rachel even caught herself staring however; Finn was too busy trying to concentrate on not injuring himself or others to notice how everyone in the bar was mesmerized by Kurt. Nick and Jeff watched from the bar, the Kurt they always knew and loved was coming out up there on that stage. That was the Kurt they knew and loved, even though they were still holding grudges from the New Directions beating them at Regionals their sophomore year.

Kurt couldn't believe the way the stage, even just the small stage at Niff's Place, made him feel alive again. He was enjoying being the center of attention again and making everyone, even the straight guys, swoon by swiveling his hips. He felt young again, and he had missed this feeling. He used to feel like if you gave him a stage he could conquer the world, but as he had gotten older and gotten more responsibility he had lost that wide eye innocence. Tonight on that stage Kurt was on top of the world. All his troubles forgotten.

After his 3 song solo set, he found his way back to the bar and his seat beside Rachel. Both her and Finn were grinning like idiots, they knew this was exactly what their friend needed. They always knew what Kurt needed, and they were the friends to help him in his time of need. Kurt was always lucky, even in the worst of times he surrounded himself with people who loved him. He never let anything get him down for too long and this wasn't going to be any different. Kurt Hummel was strong. Kurt Hummel was fabulous. Kurt Hummel needed to sing. Kurt Hummel needed the applause.

Without any hesitation Kurt swayed his way back up on the stage and gave Nick his next song choice. He was going old school Katy Perry, Teenage Dream it was. Nick and Jeff couldn't resist getting up there and singing it with him. When they were on the second chorus Kurt suddenly noticed Blaine in the audience of the bar. He was staring at him wide eyed. Kurt couldn't help but play it up. He danced around the stage, showing off his skin tight jeans. When the song ended, Kurt paid no attention to anyone else but Blaine. The drinks Finn had supplied him with the whole night had left behind his inhibitions. He jumped down off the stage, grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him back to Nick and Jeff's apartment.

They didn't say a word until they were in Kurt's temporary bedroom. Kurt was busy taking off his boots while Blaine was trying to explain his presence.

"I saw you singing, and the way you lit up the stage Kurt and I couldn't stay away. I just couldn't."

"So my swinging hips and tight jeans had nothing to do with it?" Kurt said with a smirk, his boots where now off and he had taken a step closer to Blaine.

"Well maybe..." Blaine started to say but he was cut off by Kurt's lips attacking his own. This kiss was different then their previous kisses. Those had been sweet and simple. This was full of passion and lust. Blaine usually controlled their kisses, but not this time. Kurt controlled every movement as his tongue explored Blaine's mouth. He pushed Blaine down to the bed and took off his sweater revealing his flawless skin beneath. Blaine was in awe of this man standing in front of him. He grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to him. Kurt's mouth found Blaine's lips, while Blaine hands explored Kurt's back and chest. He wanted to rub every inch of his skin, he wanted to explore with his tongue. Kurt let go of Blaine's face long enough to remove Blaine's shirt.

What he saw made his breath hitch. Blaine's olive skin shone with the moonlight shining through the window. His muscled rippled with every movement of his hands across Kurt's back. Kurt settled himself on Blaine's lap, straddling him, pushing their chests together. That contact alone was about to drive Kurt wild. He bucked his hips and noticed Blaine was having the same problem. He decided they needed to get rid of their pants as soon as possible. He stood up and pulled Blaine up with him. He reached for Blaine's jeans and started to unzip.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine practically begged, he wanted to make sure Kurt wanted this.

"Blaine, I know I know. But I need you. I need this. Please." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but love. There was no hint of possible regret, just love.

Blaine wasted no time in rejoining their lips and allowed Kurt to continue undressing them both. Once they were completely undressed, Kurt showed his first signs of being shy. He ducked his head his face flushed crimson. He wasn't used to being completely naked in front of anyone but Adam, and he was never completely comfortable with being this vulnerable. Blaine stood up kicked his shoes and pants off to the side and turned around to pull back the covers on the bed. He climbed in and patted the empty side for Kurt to join him. Kurt slide in beside him, and the kissing became softer, slower, more sensual. Kurt reached out to touch every inch of Blaine, he continued kissing Blaine down his neck and across his collar bone. Kurt knew this would be his first and last time with Blaine, and he wanted him to enjoy every single second of it. He started moving his kissed further downward, pausing at both nipples and giving them each attention. Blaine bucked his hips up from the bed, surprised by the sudden attention.

Kurt place his hand on Blaine's hand to keep him still. Blaine let out his first of many moans of the night, biting his lip and reaching for Kurt. He wanted to touch him, but Kurt batted his hands away as he worked his way further south. When he reached Blaine's happy trail, he paused just briefly to regain his courage. Kurt slowly wrapped his hand around Blaine's swollen and throbbing cock.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine moaned loudly into the room.

Kurt started pumping Blaine gaining momentum with each upward thrust. He started peppering kisses along Blaine thighs, causing Blaine to against start thrusting up into Kurt's hand. Kurt pushed his hips still with his free hand and with no hesitation sank his mouth over Blaine. Taking him in completely, until the head of Blaine's cock was hitting the back of Kurt's throat. Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt but he couldn't help but rock his hips. The warmth of Kurt's mouth was too much for Blaine to handle. Kurt was doing things with his tongue that Blaine had never felt before. He was swirling his tongue around Blaine's tip. And Blaine was starting to lose control and quickly. He started bucking his hips and this time Kurt let him fuck his mouth.

"Kurt I am not going to last…" Blaine groaned. With that Kurt popped off Blaine and slide back up the bed to kiss him once again.

"I want you to make love to me Blaine." Blaine took that as his cue and flipped Kurt over where Blaine was on top of him.

"Do you have anything?" Blaine asked and Kurt reached into the drawer beside the bed. He pulled out lube and a condom and handed them both to Blaine.

He spread Kurt's legs with one hand while opening the lube with the other. After his fingers were slicked up, he started to press one finger into Kurt's tight hole.

"Oh god, oh god, that feels so good Blaine."

He took his time spreading Kurt, not wanting to hurt him and not sure what he could handle. The tight ring of muscle around his finger was enough to send Blaine over the edge but he had to hold on for Kurt's sake. He began concentrating on controlling his breathing while he added another finger. He started scissoring them. Kurt was thoroughly enjoying the slow stretch.

"More Blaine." Blaine started to add a third finger. Kurt hissed at the slight pain, but he didn't want Blaine to stop. He pushed himself further onto Blaine's fingers. Blaine started crooking his fingers looking for that little nub he knew would drive Kurt completely crazy. When he found it, Kurt bucked up so quickly Blaine's fingers almost fell out.

"Now Blaine, now. Please." Blaine ripped open the condom and rolled it on without any hesitation. He lined himself to Kurt's hole, and started to enter. He got the head in and waited for Kurt to adjust. Kurt took a second to get used to the pain, and then forced Blaine completely into him. The shock of it drove Blaine to lay his forehead down on Kurt's shoulder. They laid there for a minute to get used to the feeling.

"Move Blaine. Please" And Blaine did. He started kissing Kurt's shoulders and rocking his hips sharply into Kurt. Kurt responded by keeping in time with Blaine.

"I am not going to last long." Blaine almost whined. The attention from Kurt's mouth earlier and now his tight hole had him weak and on the edge.

"Me neither" Kurt admitted. The both kept up their fast pace and Blaine grabbed Kurt's erection to bring him closer to the edge. Within minutes Kurt started spilling over Blaine's fist. The spasms from Kurt and his muscles tightening caused Blaine to follow shortly after.

Afterwards they laid spent, the breaths heavy in the air. Blaine didn't want to pull out but knew he needed to, before him and Kurt both became over sensitive. He slid out and pulled out the condom, throwing it in the trashcan near the bed. He reached down to grab his t-shirt. He cleaned up Kurt's chest and stomach as best as he could.

He pulled the almost asleep Kurt towards him. "I love it when you say my name." He whispered.

"I love you Blaine." And just like that Kurt was asleep.


End file.
